It all started with a Sneeze
by SwirlyDragonfly
Summary: Roxas gets sick! And Axel has to take care of him, extreme cuteness or extreme chaos, read to find out.
1. It starts

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, 'nough said

**It all started with a sneeze:**

**Chapter 1**

The members of Orginazation XIII sat around a table; discussing plans for taking over Kingdom Hearts, you know the usual stuff.

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed.

"Bless you" said Xemnas.

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Xigbar

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Xaldin

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Vexen

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Laxaeus

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Zexion

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Saix

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Demyx

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Luxord

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Marluxia

"AHHCHOO" Roxas sneezed.

"Bless you" said Larxene.

"AHHHCHOOOOO" Roxas sneezed yet again.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Axel take him home." said Larxene.

"Why, it's just some sneezing" (Axel)

"He's obviously got a cold." (Demyx)

"What? Roxas are you sick!" (Axel)

"Not really, "he sniffed.

"You're his best friend Axel, take him" (Saix)

"Right"

(At Roxas' house)

"K, Roxas, get in bed."

"But I don't want to."

"Just do it."

"No"

"You aren't going to get better unless you get some rest!"

"I'll be fine!" Roxas broke out into a coughing fit. So Axel picked him up and laid him in bed.

"When you're sick like this Roxas, I'll be here to look after you, got it memorized?"

"mmhmm"

"Now I'm going to go make you some soup, so just sit tight."

And Axel proceeded to the kitchen…

**That's it for chapter one, I just thought that it's be cute to have a story where Axel needs to take care of Roxas. This isn't going to turn into yaoi (disappointed fangirls go "awww" in the background) well enjoy!**


	2. Thermometer

**It all started with a sneeze:**

**Chapter two-**

**Where'd he put that thing?**

Axel was standing in the downstairs bathroom; he could hear Roxas coughing upstairs.

"OK first I should take his temperature, now where does he keep the thermometer?" he looked at the counter, it was covered in clothes! He couldn't even see the sink.

"This is going to require some work…" he started by separating all the different clothes; ya know, pants with the pants, shirts with the shirts, boxers with the… "Hey Roxas has Kermit the frog boxers, all right!"

After about a half hour of sorting through clothes, Axel finally found a thermometer.

"It's about damn time!"

He went upstairs and took Roxas' temp, it read 104…

"This is bad…"


	3. Axel not Emril

**It all started with a sneeze:**

**Chapter three-**

**It's Axel not Emril! **

Axel had gone back downstairs and into the kitchen and started pacing…

"104, that's really not good, what do I do…. Oh yeah! The best thing for a cold is some nice hot soup."

He looked in all the cabinets and found all the ingredients he needed, then found a large pot and set it on the stove. Then he combined all his ingredients and turned on the heat. About five minutes later he started to get impatient.

"Why the heck does it take so long for this stove to heat up, maybe I could help it out a little bit." He pulled out his weapons and attempted to add more heat to the stove, but instead missed and hit the wall…

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap, Roxas is gonna kill me if I burn the house down, oh I know what to do!" Axel grabbed the phone and dialed the first # that came to mind. Less than a minute later a dark hole appeared and out popped…

"Demyx, I've never been so glad to s—actually I've never been glad to see you."

"Hi to you to Axel, woah, looks like you set Roxas' kitchen on fire, nice job."

"Don't give me sarcasm, just put it out!"

"Chill man, I'll do it."

After Demyx put out the fire and left, Axel was left with no ingredients for soup. So he did the next best thing…

"Oh Roxas, look, I brought you some wonton soup!"

"Thanks man."

**This chapter proves that when all else fails, order Chinese.**


	4. Axel's lunch

**It all started with a sneeze**

**Chapter 4: Axel's lunch break**

Roxas finished his wonton and was fast asleep in bed. Axel was downstairs in the kitchen eating his own lunch; general tao's chicken.

"Finally, it's about time he fell asleep." He took a bite of his chicken, "aww man they said that this'd be hot; if this is hot then I'm Demyx."

He stuffed some more chicken into his mouth and then his eyes started watering.

"HOLY CRAP MAN ITS HOT!" It was hard to tell if he was enjoying his food, or is it was too hot for even him to Handel. After that, he started eating some chow mien. Then a black portal appeared and out popped…

"Saix what're you doin' here?"

"Demyx told me you almost burn the kitchen down, so I came to laugh at you."

"Save it you cocky bastard."

Saix was not only ignoring Axel, but also he was stealing his chow mien.

"Hey give that back it's mine!"

"Haven't you ever heard of sharing? Well I hate to eat and run, but I must be off." He disappeared into the darkness.

Axel stared down into his bowl, "THAT ASSHOLE ATE MY LUNCH!"

**Heh, well there's another chapter; poor Roxas is sick TT, and Axel got his food stolen. In the next chapter, Axel's going to be doing some housework, so look forward to it!**


	5. Mr Clean

**It All Started with a sneeze:**

**Cleaning**

After eating his lunch, Axel decided to take care of all that laundry that was sitting in Roxas' bathroom. He grabbed it all and brought it to the laundry room, where he put all the dirty clothes in the washing machine.

"Ok so how does this thing work," he picked up a bottle of detergent, "add one cup, sounds simple enough." He fallowed the directions, "umm, now how do I turn it on." He saw a large black button so he pressed it, and nothing happened.

"What the hell?" he pressed it again, "damn machine!" then he kicked it, pulled out his chakram, and was about to attack it, when he heard Roxas having a coughing fit upstairs. So he ran upstairs with a glass of water for his best bud.

"Roxas drink this, "he sat the blond up and put the glass to his lips. "Better now?"

"Yeah"

"Good now go back to sleep."

"Whatever you say mom" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Axel's eye twitch, that "mom" comment, but then he remembered the problem he'd been having downstairs, "Oh Roxas, before you fall asleep again, how do you work the washing machine?"

"Whadda mean?"

"Well it won't work when I press the button."

"Did you check to see if it's plugged in?"

Axel ran downstairs, then slapped himself in the forehead. The machine was unplugged the whole time!

"Well… that explains a lot."

After the laundry Axel: washed the windows, washed the dishes, did the dusting, and even watered Roxas' plants.

"Wait a sec, Roxas has a plant?" attached to the plant was a card….

_Roxas,_

_Hey man, get well soon._

_Marluxia_

**Well that's it for this chapter. Wow Marluxia's nice, heh who would have thought it.**


	6. TV

**It all started with a sneeze:**

**What's on TV?**

"Axel!" Roxas called from upstairs. Axel came rushing upstairs, with the plant still in his hands.

"Yeah buddy, what is it?"

Roxas coughed, "Could get me some more water."

"Oh yeah sure thing, just a minute."

"Hey Axel wait a minute"

"Yeah what is it?"

"What's with the plant?"

"Oh this, Marluxia left it for you."

"That was uncharacteristically nice of him."

Axel laughed a little, "You're right about that, I'll be right back"

A few minutes later Axel returned with some water and a bowl of jello, "Hey Roxas look, I made jello, and it's the blue kind too!"

"Heh, you know me too well Axel, say, do wanna stay up here and watch tv with me for a little while?"

"Heck sure, why not." Axel sat in the chair next to Roxas' bed and grabbed the remote. "Nothing like some good old fashion day-time tv for a fever."

A few seconds later the two were watching Maury…

'_Everyone please welcome Mary Sue.'_

_The crowd is full of a mix of boos and curses._

'_Now miss, Sue, you're here today to tell Leon that he's the father of your baby?'_

'_That's right Maury.' Said miss Sue._

'_Look lady I've never even seen you before in my life,' said Leon._

_Mary Sue started to cry, 'How could you say that, I remember that night when you told me you loved me, now, look at the child,' she said while pointing to a big screen in back, 'he's your baby!'_

'_Lady you're crazy, that kid don't even look like me!' shouted Leon._

'_Now Leon, if the child is indeed yours, what will you do?' asked Maury._

'_I'm telling you that's not my kid!'_

'_And the results are in, Leon… YOU ARE THE FATHER.'_

'_What the F-**Bleep**-, that's F-**Bleep**-in bull-**bleep**.'_

"Wow," said Axel and Roxas in unison.

**Swirly: Hope you liked this chapter**

**Leon: WHAT THE HELL?**

**Swirly: Leon's kinda in shock right now**

**Leon: well no shit Sherlock!**

**Swirly: Leon, the test was fixed, it really isn't your kid.**

**Leon: YOU!**

**Swirly: Ok now before Leon kills me I have an announcement to make, there will be a new story posted by yours truly sometime in the near future, called 'It all started with a sneeze-Y' the Y stands for yaoi because I've gotten both online and offline requests for a yaoi version of this story. Well later… (running from the gunblade)**


	7. Lullaby

**It all Started with a sneeze:**

**Lullaby**

After a few hours of Maury, Axel noticed that it was getting dark outside.

"Hey Roxas, you should get some sleep."

"You're right."

Axel got up and was about to leave the room when Roxas called him back.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah what is it?" he asked as he turned to face the blond.

"Umm I was wondering, err," his face turned a light shade of pink.

"What's wrong?"

"Could you sing to me?"

"You want me to what?"

"Uhh it's nothing never mind…"

"Oh don't get all embarrassed, I was just surprised, thing is I really don't know any good songs…"

"Then make one up"

"Ok I got one, ahhemm ahhemm…

_I set trees on fire,_

_Red roses too._

_I make them burn,_

_For me and you, _

_And I think to my self._

_Why can't everything burn!_

_Yes I think to myself,_

_Why can't everything buuuurrrrrnnnnn!"_

And just like that, Roxas was out like a light.


	8. Visitors

**It all Started with a sneeze:**

**Visitors **

Roxas was sleeping (big surprise there) and Axel was once again downstairs; bored out of his mind. There was complete silence; that is until a certain blond showed up…

"Axel, nice song dude."

"Demyx, where'd you come from?"

"Well you see when a person with a strong heart becomes a heartless—"

"Don't give me that you literal asshole."

"Geez man lighten up, I came to see Roxas."

"When did you get here?"

"When you started singing."

"Oh great." Axel knew that Demyx would tell everyone else about this little incident, he'd be the laugh of the organization.

"Hey maybe you and I could start a boy band!"

"Demyx, I'll shave my head bald before ever starting a band with you, got it memorized?"

"Now now Axel that wasn't very nice." Said a female voice.

"Hey Larxene when'd you get here?" Demyx asked.

"Xemnas told Saix, who told Xigbar, who told Xaldin, who told Vexen, who told Laxaeus, who told Zexion, who told Luxord, who told, Marluxia, who told me to go check on Roxas."

"Guess you're the lucky one who got stuck with that job." Axel smirked.

"It's not my fault that they're all either busy or just don't give a damn."

"Wait a minute, why didn't anyone ask me?" Demyx asked.

"No one trusts you, "the two responded in unison.

"That's not very nice!"

"Well the truth hurts." Larxene said.

"Hey could you guys keep it down? I can't get any sleep with all of Demyx's whining." Roxas was standing in the door frame to his kitchen.

"See look what you did!" Larxene shouted at Demyx.

"What I did, you're acting like I'm the one who got him sick!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!

"No"

"Yes"

They continued shouting back and forth, Axel and Roxas were looking between Larxene and Demyx.

"Ten bucks says Larxene wins this argument." Roxas smirked

"Ten bucks says Demyx makes Larexene mad enough to leave" Axel smirked

"You're on."

About ten minutes later…

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is, I've won this argument and now I'm leaving. Demyx, grow up would you?" She disappeared.

"Geez what's her deal?" Demyx disappeared.

"So… how're we gonna call this bet?" Roxas asked

"Lets just say it's a tie…"

"I'm gonna go back up stairs."

"K, oh one thing, I think we should check the thermometer again."

"Alright."

This time it read 101, Axel sighed with relief.

**Yes I know this chapter was random, hope you liked, finally Roxas is starting to get better. I guess Axel makes a pretty good "nurse".**


	9. Mr Fussy

**It All started with a Sneeze:**

**Mr. Fussy**

It was half past ten, and Roxas had woken up with a cough again, and once again, Axel brought him some water.

"Thanks." He took a sip, and choked.

"Take it easy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he coughed a little more.

"I'll be right back , " moments later, Axel returned with some cough syrup. "The bottle says, 'For children ages 12 to 18, its two capfuls'"

"What exactly is that?"

"Cough syrup"

Roxas immediately sat up in bed and backed into a corner, "aww hell no!"

"Oh come on Roxas, it's just medicine, who knew you could be so fussy!"

"I'm not drinking that stuff, it tastes like crap!"

"But it says cherry on the bottle."

"That's the worst kind! There's no way I'm drinking it."

"You won't get better without medicine."

"No:" he shook his head back and forth.

"Big baby…" Axel sighed, "I see how it is, I'll just have to force it."

"And how're you going to do that?" Roxas asked daringly.

"Simple, I know your weakness" Axel poured the dosage into a plastic cup and jumped onto the bed with Roxas. Roxas was cornered.

"There's no way, you can't make me," he closed his mouth tight.

"Enough with the games, time to get serious," and for a split second Axel looked it. But then he started tickling Roxas.

"heh hehe heh, that's not fair!" he laughed as the nasty liquid was forced into his mouth. Roxas swallowed.

"Ya know, that was pretty dirty Axel," Roxas said with the cutest little sourpuss face.

**Roxas is kawaii when he pouts!**


	10. Doctor

**It All started with a Sneeze:**

**The Doctor**

The next morning…

"Roxas, time for another temp check" Axel stuck the thermometer in Roxas' mouth, "It still reads 101"

"…"

"Roxas"

"…"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still upset about the cough syrup."

"As a matter of fact I am, it tasted like shit and I still feel like crap!"

"Well I guess I better call in a professional," Axel pulled out the yellow pages.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's see, 'D', ahh here it is," Axel pulled out a cell phone, "yea, is this Ancient Mage's clinic? … uhh huh ... yeah this is a house call… right 15 minutes … sure."

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"Well if I tell you that'd spoil the surprise, now if you'll excuse me… _And the Witch Doctor he told me what to do He told me Uhh ehh uh ah ah Ting tang walla walla bing bang Uhh ehh uh ah ah Ting tang walla walla bing bang Uhh ehh uh ah ah Ting tang walla walla bing bang Uhh ehh uh ah ah Ting tang walla walla bing bang"_

Axel left the room and Roxas just sat there with a look of plain terror on his face. "I'm scared." He whispered under his breath.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Axel answered and was greeted by a girl wearing lots of pink with a sweet smile.

"Hello, you must be Axel."

"Are you one of the ancients?"

"Yes, my name is Aerith, now where is the patient?"

"He's upstairs, fallow me."

Axel led Aerith up to Roxas' room. Roxas looked up, "Who's she?" he asked

"My name's Aerith and I'm a doctor, now Mr. Axel will you please step outside?"

"Oh yeah sure thing."

"Ok now, Roxas, I'm going to run some tests, first I want you to open wide and say 'aww'"

"awww" Aerith stuck a compress in Roxas' mouth (ya know the popsicle thingy)

"uhh huh, interesting." She pulled out a stethoscope, "Alright now I'm going to ask you to remove your shirt."

"What for?"

"I need to check your blood pressure and breathing."

"Alright then," he pulled off his shirt (insert fangirl swooing)

Aerith checked his pulse, blood pressure, and a few other things that doctors need to check.

"Well Roxas I found out what's wrong with you, you've got the flu."

"You're joking right?"

"No I'm not and just so you know, it's going to last for a couple more days so you'd better rest up. And one more thing, it's highly contagious. Well I've got to run, I've got a lot more patients."

After Aerith left the room Axel walked back in.

"So what'd she say?"

"I've got the flu"

"Man that sucks…"

**That's the end of this chapter, until next time… **


	11. 2nd Attempt

**It all Started with a Sneeze:**

**2nd Attempt**

"The flu huh, well I'm going to go make some soup for ya then."

"Thanks Axel, and if it's not too much trouble, could you make some Lipton soup for me?"

"Sure no problem, that's the one with Clifford the big red dog on the box right?"

"The one and only."

Axel smiled, "K then, be right back." Axel went downstairs. Everything was going smoothly until…

"Hey Axel, try not to start another fire."

"Demyx, why are you here?"

"Just to piss ya off and besides that, my adoring fans would be sad if I didn't pop up in this fic just to bother you a couple more times."

"You have no fans, now get lost."

"Aww man Axel you're so not nice and Vexen's supposed to be the cold one."

"Ha Ha your pun was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Now you're being sarcastic to me, that's it I'm leaving good bye! And by the way, your soups boiling over." Demyx disappeared into a dark portal.

"Aww shit man!" Axel quickly shut the heart off, luckily the soup boiled over just a little bit, so most of it was fine.

"Soup's up Roxas. Come on down and get it"

Roxas came downstairs and sat at the table, "what's with the smoke?"

"Oh some of the broth boiled over, but most of it's fine, wanna watch some HBO while you eat?"

"Sure why not."

And so the tow sat there, watching the Sopranos, at least this time Axel didn't start a fire… -

"Hey Axel you should eat some of this soup too, after all it'd stink if you got sick too."

"Don't worry about me I'm fine."

**Wow we're already at 11 chapters, I'm thinking of ending it next chapter, but there's always the yaoi version. Besides that I'm already working on a new fic; I've got 4 words for ya, Ninja Turtles Kingodm Hearts…**


	12. Conclusion

**It all Started with a Sneeze:**

**Conclusion**

The third day had arrived, Roxas got up, got out of bed and took a shower.

"Good morning Roxas," Axel said as Roxas emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I see you're feeling better"

"Oh yeah, I'm 100, I guess the soup and medicine did the trick."

"See I told ya it was good for ya"

"But it did taste bad."

"But it did do the trick."

"Whatever"

"Oh so now you're going to act like a stereotypical teenager and 'whatever' me?"

"Alright then, whatever mom"

An anime style vein pop appeared on Axel's forehead.

"No seriously man, thank you"

"Hey that's what best friends are for, now get dressed, we gotta get back to the organization"

"Morning Saix" Roxas said cheerfully.

"It was good until you showed up, Roxas." Saix retorted.

"Go &$ yourself Saix, I still haven't forgotten how you ate my lunch!"

"Axel, I see you're as hot-tempered as ever this morning."

"Don't ignore me you stupid prick, I'm gonna kick your ass," he threatened as he pulled out his chakrams.

"Bring it on" Saix dared as he pulled out his berserk-mallot-thingy-and-I-can't-remember-what-it's-called-cause-I'm-writing-this-at-six-in-the-morning.

"That will be enough." Xemnas said calmly as he walked in. "Saix, Axel, Roxas"

"Yes sir" they all said in unison.

"Please report to White Room #12, we're having a meeting there."

"Yes, sir" They said as Xemnas walked away.

"We'll settle it later."

"Oh I look forward to it, Saix."

The members of Orginazation XIII sat, once again, around a table; discussing plans for taking over Kingdom Hearts.

"AHHCHOO" Axel sneezed.

"Bless you" said Xemnas.

"AHHCHOO" Axel sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Xigbar

"AHHCHOO" Axel sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Xaldin

"AHHCHOO" Axel sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Vexen

"AHHCHOO" Axel sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Laxaeus

"AHHCHOO" Axel sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Zexion

"AHHCHOO" Axel sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Demyx

"AHHCHOO" Axel sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Luxord

"AHHCHOO" Axel sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Marluxia

"AHHCHOO" Axel sneezed again.

"Bless you" said Larxene.

"Looks like you got Roxas' bug," snickered Demyx.

"As the saying goes, it sucks to be you" Saix commented.

"Shut up, AHHCHOO" Axel sneezed

"Don't worry Axel, this time I'll take care of you."

"Oh God…"

Fin

**Hey there, Swirly here, well like all good things this fic has come to an end; and just like The Catcher in the Rye, it ended in three days. I thought the ending would be kinda of ironic/cute, plus at the end of the last chapter Roxas did warn Axel that he could be contagious. **

**Demyx: Tell them about the new fic!**

**Which one?**

**Demyx: 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Hearts!'**

**Well, here's a synopsis, it's a parody of the old original Ninja Turtles movie that I started writing after the first six chapters of this story.**

**Demyx: Now tell them who's in it!**

**I don't feel like it, besides if they knew there'd be no point in reading it.**

**Demyx: Could you at least tell them about my part!**

**Let me think about that for a minute… ummm no. Well guys hope ya liked It all started with a sneeze and check out TMNH when it comes out, bye bye for now.**

**Demyx: Wait what about my part! I'M ONE OF THE TURTLES!**


End file.
